


Doing the right thing

by LizzieAtwell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieAtwell/pseuds/LizzieAtwell
Summary: Hajime Iwaizumi is just your average college student trying to get by. His best friend, however, has a special request for him. It's spring break and he's just trying to be a good friend but he may have signed up for more than he thought. Can he get through the week?





	Doing the right thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hii guys i'm back from the dead. I'm very much a perfectionist when it comes to showing my writing to people...but I thought..everyone is here to have a good time and maybe I should share what I have even if it isn't perfect. It's good practice right? I hope you all enjoy this first chapter! (its not just texting this time)

**Honey &Oiks:** Iwachan have I told you how incredibly smart you are?

 **Iwazoom:** no but I wont argue against that

 **Honey &Oiks:** and like..so reliable and a good friend

 **Iwazoom:** what are you doing Oikawa

 **Honey &oiks:** can I ask you a big favor

 **Iwazoom:** what?

 **Honey &oiks:** you can say no but

 **Honey &oiks:** I really need this

 **Iwazoom:** spit it out Shittykawa

 **Honey &oiks:** alright see, my friends from high school are visiting for about a week

 **Iwazoom:** ya?

 **Honey &oiks:** yea and they're dating and they always brag about it and everything they have

 **Iwazoom:** they sound annoying

 **Iwazoom:** no wonder you're friends with them, but what does that have to do with me?

 **Honey &oiks:** iwachan shush, I was just getting to it.

 **Honey &oiks:** I may have accidentally said I was dating someone during a Skype call once

 **Honey &oiks:** and now they're like “oh can we stay at your place. We miss you and we want to see your boyfriend.”

 **Honey &oiks:** I think they're trying to trap me

 **Iwazoom:** well you lied

 **Honey &oiks:** I know I couldn't help it

 **Honey &oiks:** they were being unbearable and I felt pathetic /:

 **Iwazoom:** ok I'll ask again

 **Iwazoom:** what does this have to do with me

 **Honey &oiks:** ok pleaaaaaasssseee just consider maybe being my boyfriend for the week

 **Iwazoom:** wtf why

 **Honey &oiks:** so I'm not shamed?

 **Honey &oiks:** iwachan if I dishonor myself I cannot go back to the village and claim my crown

 **Honey &oiks:** they'll never let this down and they'll tell everyone about this

 **Iwazoom:** why would a village need a king. Especially one like you

 **Honey &oiks:** you're missing the big picture here

 **Iwazoom:** why would I want to be your fake boyfriend?

 **Honey &oiks:** just for a week so I came shame them 

 **Iwazoom:** i see zero benefits in this

 **Honey &oiks:** I'll cook for you all week!

 **Honey &oiks:** and I'll help you with your research paper you're working on

 **Honey &oiks:** and we'll be doing fun stuff while my friends are here. All free for you!!

 **Honey &oiks:** please iwachan, I can't let them win 

 **Iwazoom:** fine

 **Honey &oiks:** Yaaay! 

 **Iwazoom:** you're not cooking tho you suck

 **Iwazoom:** your friends will know something is wrong

 **Honey & oiks:** but iwachan~

 **Iwazoom:** I'll cook dinner once or twice for them. Seems realistic since I end up doing it anyways because you can't take care of yourself

 **Honey &oiks:** such a good boyfriend you are Iwachan

 **Iwazoom:** don't you forget it Shittykawa

 

Iwaizumi closed the app and turned back to his homework but it was useless. _I can’t believe i agreed to this,_ he scoffed but his ears began to turn red. _Pretend to be his boyfriend?_ “What does that even mean?” he said out loud.

“Do you need something, Hajime?”  his roommate popped his head through the doorway. Iwaizumi cursed at himself for not closing the door.

“Nothing, Kamachi,” he said quickly, “I was talking to myself.”

“More like sighing, what’s up?” he leaned against the frame, inviting himself in. Any other time he wouldn’t care but he felt anxiety bubbling up inside of him. He took a deep breath.

“I just agreed to stay for spring break for Oikawa.” It wasn’t a lie, it also wasn’t the whole truth.

“Wow, why would you ever do that?” _Exactly, why?_ His insides squirmed.

“He was having a panic attack about his friends from high school coming to visit. Apparently they’re snobs.”

“ _Big_ surprise,” the blonde laughed loudly. “So he just wants you to hang out and stuff?”

“Yeah I guess,” he leaned back and rubbed his neck, “He said he’d pay for everything they were doing and help me with my research paper.”

“Well that’s a sweet deal, you’ve been struggling with that paper for weeks.” He groaned.

“I hate to admit it but he’s really good at papers too.”

“Even better, will your family be okay with you staying?” Iwaizumi’s stomach dropped. “You didn’t think of that?”

“ _Shit_.”

“Better call them tomorrow.”

“Is anyone else staying?” By anyone he meant his other two roommates that were not standing in front of him.

“I think Daichi is going to his boyfriend’s house,” he paused to think. Daichi was introduced to his boyfriend by Oikawa. Iwaizumi met Oikawa in his psych 1000 class freshman year. He brought over his dorm roommate to Iwaizumi’s dorm one day. Although Daichi wasn’t his freshman roommate he happened to be over there to study for a math exam. He liked Suga but he wondered how him and Oikawa were so close. _But then again_ , he thought, they both have _that easy-going exterior and devious interior_.  “And Kuroo...didn’t say,” he turned his head toward the hallway, “Oi! Tetsurou, are you staying for break?”

“I might,” he yelled back, “Akaashi’s doing a study abroad so Bokuto will probably want to hang. So probably.” Kuroo was his roommate freshman year and they hit it off instantly. They had the same humor and laid back sense of self. He liked Kuroo a lot and considered him a close friend. The only thing that puzzled him about the guy was his relationship with Koutarou Bokuto. He didn’t know whether he was his best friend or boyfriend and he didn’t ask. There were some things you didn’t ask Kuroo about because you knew he wouldn’t give you a sincere answer, this was one of those things.

“Cool,” Kamasaki yelled back at him. He turned back to Iwaizumi, “So if all else fails, it’s a disaster with his snobby friends you can hang out with Bokuroo!”

“Boku- _what_?”

“He wasn’t there Kamachi,” he heard Kuroo say from the hall.

“Ah, shit my bad man.” Iwaizumi waited for explanation, “We were all drunk one night - Bokuto, Kuroo, Moniwa, Terushima, Suga, and Daichi,I think you were seeing _Arrival_ with Oikawa, and I kept trying to make rhymes with Kuroo’s name. Eventually Terushima and Moniwa were joining in and it turned into that. Terushima kept putting ‘uroo’ at the end of everyone’s names.”

“He just combined mine and Bokuto’s and decided that was our name now,” he showed up next to Kamaski with his arms folded across his chest.

“You’re always with him and it’s just easier saying ‘Kuroo and Bokuto are coming too’,” he said to him.

“It’s two extra words Kamasaki.”

“I don’t make the rules man,” he pat him on the shoulder.

“So we’re letting Terushima?”

“Wait, I don’t remember that night at all? Did everyone just leave before I got home?” Iwaizumi questioned them. He would have remembered coming home with that many people in his apartment.

“Hmmm,” Kuroo put his finger to his chin.

“I can’t remember much of that night,” Kamasaki admitted.

“I would have definitely remembered if you were _that_ drunk, I always find you in the bathtub or on the balcony when I wake up,” Iwaizumi insisted.

“Ah,” Kuroo said triumphantly, “You stayed over Oikawa’s because his ex was stalking or something like that.”  That jogged a memory in Iwaizumi’s mind but it wasn’t Oikawa freaking out over his ex, it was the image of Oikawa sleeping on his shoulder when they fell asleep watching another movie at his apartment. They had a good day, _a really good day,_ and he invited him back to his apartment to hang out for a bit. It was only eleven when the movie ended.

Oikawa did get a text from his ex and he sensed his mood shift but he invited him anyways. They ate ice cream and talked for a little bit. Oikawa offered to make coffee and told Iwaizumi to pick another movie. He didnt find anything when he searched through Netflix so he picked one of his blue rays.

When Oikawa sat down with the coffee he looked at Iwaizumi and smiled and laughed, “Of course, I should have known.” He chose _Jurassic Park_.

“Would you rather me pick _Star Trek_ or _Star Wars_? I thought we met our quota of space stuff today.” Oikawa laughed again.

“You like those things too,” he reminded him, “and no they are my movies, i like other things than _space stuff._ ”

“It’s hard to believe,” he teased his friend, “When’s the last time we watched a non-space thing?”

“When you threw all my blankets and pillows at me and we watched _Indiana Jones_.”

“That was three weeks ago!” he retorted, “and you fell asleep so I put on a movie.”

“You could have left.”

“We had a paper,” he lied.

“Hmmm, i don’t remember.” He turned on the movie and within a half hour Oikawa was lightly snoring on Iwaizumi. He could smell the scent of his shampoo and his cologne. It sent shivers down his spine knowing that he loved those familiar smells up close. He wanted to wake him up but ended up falling asleep himself.

_It was a good day._

“Yeah, I remember now,” Iwaizumi finally said coming back from the memory, “You guys left a mess when I came home.”

“What did you want us to do? You came back before we were up,” Kamasaki defended, “And you went straight to your room after you came back.” Iwaizumi felt his face get hot but he ignored it.

“I was tired,” he lied. He in fact slept all night. He woke up laying on the couch with Oikawa laying on his chest. A wave of emotions hit him all at once but one was overpowering the rest. He _had_ to get up before Oikawa. He slipped out from under him and ran straight home to take care of something. He felt embarrassed and confused to say the least. _His best friend._ He shouldn’t feel that way.

“You missed a crazy night man,” Kamasaki smiled.

“Shame,” he shrugged. Kuroo slapped the other’s back.

“C’mon Kamachi, you know Iwaizumi doesn’t like to let loose like that. He’d rather watch movies with _Tooru_.” His tone irked him. Before his blood could boil Kamasaki chimed in.

“I don’t think so man, for your birthday he got pretty wild.” Kuroo’s eyes widened. Everyone remembered that night but Iwaizumi.

“I seriously thought the cops grabbed you when we couldn’t find you the next morning,” Kuroo started laughing, “but Akaashi found you in a bush in front of his window downstairs.” He was clutching his stomach now.

“It’s not that funny,” Iwaizumi sighed. He hardly even remembered the next day. Just people giving him toast and water, mostly Suga, Akaashi, and Oikawa. The rest of them were sporting their own hangover.

“I will treasure that memory forever man, thank you, sincerely.”

“Akaashi just came up to our apartment and knocked on the door really hard and told Oikawa and Kuroo to fetch him before someone else does.”

“I’m glad Oikawa grabbed your arms because you were drooling and muttering to yourself,” Kuroo informed him.

“Great, thanks Tetsurou,” he turned his chair around to face his desk hoping his roommates would leave.

“Anytime buddy,” Kuroo smiled, “Remind me to get you drunk again. Maybe you’ll dance for us again.” Iwaizumi covered his head with his hands and groaned. “Hey Daichi, remember when Hajime got wasted on my birthday?”

“When did he get home?” Iwaizumi asked them.

“Just now,” Kamasaki answered.

“And that’s how he greets him?” his said, pitch slightly higher now.

“Of course I remember, he hardly ever drinks that much anymore because of that day,” a third person showed up in his doorway. “Hey Hajime,” he greeted. Iwaizumi sighed lightly.

“Hi Daichi,” he returned the gesture.

“Have they been torturing you?” he asked. He shrugged, “Don’t you two need to pack?” Iwaizumi always liked Daichi. He was in their mod freshman year and in his calculus class. They both suffered together and became close. Daichi was dependable friend and responsible, unlike Kuroo. Kuroo was smart as hell but he liked to do stupid things. He always called himself adventurous but sometimes he could be dangerous, especially when Bokuto was around. Kuroo would try to get Iwaizumi into his ‘adventures’ but quickly learned he was not the type to go too far. The first thing he and Bokuto did together when they met was break into building where they held the math and some science courses and stole all the chalk. They ended up putting all the boxes in the psychology building on the other side of campus, which never had chalk. Akaashi called them _Chaotic Good Duo_.  

“Vader, I am staying here with Bo and Iwaizumi is staying for Oikawa,” Kuroo informed him, “And Kamasaki owns like three shirts it’ll take him five minutes.”

“That’s not true! I just hate, hate doing and paying for laundry.”

“I heard you’re leaving for Suga’s,” Iwaizumi interrupted.

“Ya,” he answered flushed, “We’re actually going to Hawaii with his family.”

“Ah that’s sick, fuck, I’m just going home,” Kamasaki whined, “my dad says he has projects planned for when I get home.”

“Projects?” Daichi asked.

“Probably teaching me to fix the car or something,” he sighed, “Or build something, I don’t know. He like went into dad mode when I went off the college. He thinks he has to teach me everything before I graduate and move out.”

“Good luck buddy,” Kuroo patted him on the back.

“You’re the worst,” Kamasaki informed him. Kuroo’s lips curled into a smile. “Stop doing that demon cat.”

“Doing what?” his face remained the same.

“Ugh, you creep me out sometimes. You’re going to be a great politician some day.”

“I’m a little insulted that you forgot I wanted to be a lawyer.”

“Didn’t forget, just thought that’s the direction you should be heading after that.”

“You think I can be a leader, how sweet Kamachi.”

“Or a convincing liar,” Iwaizumi chimed in.

“We’re both good at that Hajime-kun.” And with that he turned away and walked off. His two remaining roommates stared at him.

“I have no idea what he’s saying, don’t read into his words.”

“I never do,” Kamasaki shrugged and walked to his room next door. Daichi came into his room now and sat on his bed.

“I thought you were going home?” he asked.

“Oikawa messaged me saying he needed a favor.”

“Which was?” Iwaizumi averted his eyes.

“He asked me to stay because his friends were coming.”

“Why did he ask you to stay though?”

“He said he just felt pathetic around them and wanted me to be around.”

“Why would you being around help that?” Daichi furrowed his brow. “Why would Oikawa feel pathetic around them?” Iwaizumi wanted to make up some story but Daichi’s eyes lit up. “He wants to show you off.” He was stunned. He stared at his friend for a few moments before speaking again.

“Show me off?” He was confused. _What did that mean?_

“Wait, what did he ask you exactly then?” His stomach fell.   

“Um, he asked if…” he trailed off. He couldn’t bring himself to say it outloud.

“He asked you to be his doll for the week, right?”

“ _Jesus christ_ , don’t put it like _that_ ,” he stammered out. He knew his whole face had to be red.

“How did _he_ word it?” His friend crossed his arms in front of him. He felt like he was going to be lectured by his father.

“He asked if i could be his,” he hesitated, “boy-boyfriend for the week.” Daichi stared at his friend intently. “Fucking christ say something Sawamura.”

“You actually agreed to that?”

“He’s my friend -  ”

“Would you do that for Tetsurou?”

“No but - ”

“Just be careful.” _Um? Careful of Tooru? I could bend that kid in half._

“What the hell?”

“I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“How the hell would I get hurt? He’s the one lying to his friends.” Daichi shook his head and stood up from the bed.

“Oikawa is a convincing actor,” he said, “just remember that it’s just for the week, right?”

“What? Of course i’ll remember,” he defended, “go pack for your stupid vacation.” Daichi was going to take a his first step but he spoke again, “please don’t tell Suga about this.

“I can’t promise you Oikawa won’t.” Iwaizumi threw his head back and groaned.

“Fucking, he can’t keep a single thought to himself. He tells everyone _everything_ , fuck.” He heard Daichi chuckling as he left.

He could see it now. He would texting and snapchatting about this all week. He could imagine all the selfies he would want to take with a caption like ‘ _my fake bae supporting me at my lowest. Fake love you Iwachan.’_ Iwaizumi groaned again.

“Are you having sex or having fun by yourself? Either way shut your door!” Kuroo yelled down the hall.

“I was thinking about how I have to deal the Cheshire cat all week by myself.”

“Bo will be there,” Kamasaki interjected, “So Cheshire cat and and Hedwig.”

“Bo doesn’t look like Hedwig,” Kuroo argued.

“Tell me another fucking famous owl bro.”

“Owl from Winnie the Pooh,” Daichi added.

“I think Bo would like Nite Owl better,” Kuroo ~something~

“From Watchmen? Hell yeah.”

“You like Watchmen Kamachi?”

“Do I breathe air?”

“Fuck yes dude I have the comics on my shelf!" It was never a dull moment with all four of them living under one roof. 

“Really?” He heard Kamasaki move around his room, “Lemme see,” he entered Kuroo’s room. Iwaizumi seized the opportunity and shut his door. He flopped on his bed and closed his eyes.

He wasn’t sleeping tonight. He knew that. He also knew that he wasn’t getting his homework done and his professor wasn’t going to care. He had too much on his mind. He had too much to think about. Oikawa’s boyfriend. _Fake Boyfriend_ , he reminded himself. _What was that going to entail?_

That was something to fantasize about for the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I spent a lot of time with Iwaizumi's relationships with others which I like to think about a lot. I just wanted to start us off on how his life is in my college AU. We know were Iwa stands in his relationship with Oikawa. But does Oikawa? Or anyone else? If it was up to Hajime he wouldn't let anyone know but...sometimes he's too obvious. P.s. Tooru knows how to survive by himself, he just sucks at cooking. Not everyone can cook. & Disclaimer: I love Kuroo. Thanks everyone for reading! Please leave comments and kudos they make my life and I love hearing from you. You can also come talk to me [ on my blog ](https://uravityx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
